


My House is Your House

by Gravytrain101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves the last house, Dean shows Cas houses, Dean's a relator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Cas is looking for a house and Dean's his relator. He shows him a couple houses and Cas ends up falling in love with the last house and the person in it.





	My House is Your House

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rushed from school (getting out this week). I might go back and fix it once we get back but I don't know.

Dean’s POV:  
“So,” Sam began before taking too big of a bite of my toast, “Who’s your new client?”

“Can you stop eating MY breakfast,” I said, “His name is Castiel Novak.”

“Do you think he’s cute,” he asked. 

“Geez Sam, way to just be blunt about it. I haven’t even met the guy,” I answered. 

“Uh-huh,” he grinned, “Just saying because you had a crush on your last client who was married by the way.”

“Well this guy isn’t married, in fact, he’s looking for a house by himself,” I stated proudly, “Anyway, I’ve got to go or else I’m gonna be late.”

“Okay but try not to seduce him on your first meeting at least by him a drink first,” he said.

“Shut up,” I yelled back before leaving for work. 

I drove to work, hoping to clear my mind. I mean I’m a professional and I shouldn’t have feelings for my clients. 

I waited at the house for Mr. Novak to pull in and I didn’t have to wait long. 

“Hello Mr. Winchester,” he said as he got out of the car, “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”

“No problem Mr. Novak,” I answered as I shook his hand, “Please, call me Dean.”

“Only if you call me Castiel or Cas,” he retorted as our hands returned to our sides. 

“Please, come in,” I said as I motioned towards the house. 

“Sure, sure,” he quickly said before stepping in, “Oh, this place is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” I whispered. 

“What,” he asked. 

“I said that I thought you’d like it,” I quickly answered. 

“Oh,” he said, “Well yes, I do.”

“Right then,” I said, “Let’s start with the kitchen.”

“Lead the way,” he told me. 

I went on to show him the house and I smiled every time he got excited about every little thing. He was happy about the bedroom space, the size of the kitchen, even the size of the bathroom was to his liking. 

“So, that’s the house,” I said as we sat on the couch, “Do you like it?”

I turned my head towards Cas once I didn’t get an answer to see that he was staring out the window. 

“Cas,” I asked. 

“Yes,” he answered as he turned towards me, “Oh, sorry I was thinking.”

“No worries,” I rushed to say, “So, do you like the house?”

“Yes,” he said, “But, there’s something about it that I can’t put my finger on.”

“Maybe you think it needs less space because it is just you here,” I suggested. 

“Yeah, maybe that’s it,” he stated sadly as he looked at the floor. 

‘Idiot, you made him sad,’ I thought. 

“Do you want me to find a couple more houses for you to look at,” I offered. 

“If it wouldn’t be any trouble,” he said. 

“No, not at all,” I answered, “I mean, after all it is my job.”

“Right, sorry,” he responded before returning his gaze to his hands. 

‘Come on. Again? Nice job, Dean, you’ve made him feel bad, again.’ I thought. 

“Why don’t I call you in a few hours if I had anything,” I offered. 

“Sure, that would be fine,” he said. 

“Okay, see you then,” I smiled. 

“See ya Dean,” he nodded back. 

I watched him drive off before racing to my house to find him a house. 

“So,” Sam asked, “How’d it go?”

“Fine,” I quickly said to keep myself from blushing. 

“Aww,” he said, “You like him, don’t you? Can I see a picture of him?”

I pulled up the picture that was sent to me so I would know it was him when we met. I showed it to Sam and he agreed with me on the fact that he was cute. 

“I know he is,” I said as I put the picture away. 

“Do you think he’s gay,” Sam asked. 

“Sam,” I responded, “I can’t just ask him that. But I did have a feeling that he was staring at me when I wasn’t looking, so, maybe?”

“Love at first sight,” he teased. 

“Shut up,” I sighed, “I have to find him a new house to look at and I would like to get it done by tonight.”

“Why,” he started, “So you can see your boyfriend again?”

“Shut up Sam,” I said as I threw my pillow at him. 

“Okay, okay,” he surrendered, “I’ll let you find your boy toy a new house.”

I muttered my thanks before putting all my attention on the screen. I looked at some houses and found a couple good choices, so I called him up and scheduled some times for tomorrow. 

 

The next day, I woke up from the terrible thunderstorm that was outside my window. I decided I was too excited to go back to sleep so I went to the first house to make sure everything was in tip top shape. 

I watched out the window, waiting for him like a little kid. Once he arrived I ran out to meet him with an umbrella so he wouldn’t get wet. 

“Cas, we could’ve rescheduled if you didn’t want to come out in this rain,” I offered. 

“No, no,” he said, “I wanted to see you mmm the house, I wanted to see the house.”

“Let’s get inside, we can talk more in there,” I said as if I didn’t hear him. Once I turned my face away from him I was grinning like an idiot. 

Once we got in and dried off I showed him the kitchen first. I watched with joy as he admired the room but frowned when he jumped a little with each clap of thunder. 

“So, this is the living room,” I shouted over the thunder to help take his mind off it. I saw out of the corner of my eye Cas getting closer to me as we walked from the thunder. 

Before we could admire the living room another clap of thunder came rolling in as well as the power going out. 

“Dean,” Cas yelled as he clutched my arm. 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” I soothed as I got my phone out and turned my flashlight on, “See? We’re fine. We’re going to be okay.”

He wasn’t even looking at me, he was looking out the window at the storm. 

“Hey, Cas,” I said as I grabbed his chin and moved his head so his gaze met mine, “Look at me. Just keep your eyes on me, don’t look out the window.”

“Okay,” he whispered before sitting on the couch. 

“Looks like we will be staying here for a while,” I announced as I closed the curtains before sitting next to Cas. 

He practically became glued to my side when the thunder wouldn’t stop so I slowly wrapped my arms around him to give him some comfort. 

I ran my hand up and down his arm as I said, “You’re okay Cas, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Okay,” he nodded. 

Everything was calming down until a tree fall down outside. 

“Hey. Cas. Cas,” I said, trying to get his attention as his breathing sped up. 

“I need you to slow your breathing down, okay,” I began as I rubbed his back, “Copy me breathing, alright? Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Yup, just like that, keep doing that. In. Out. In. Out. There you go.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

“What,” I asked, “Why are you sorry?”

“I overreacted and it was stupid,” he explained. 

“No,” I retorted, “It wasn’t stupid. It is 100% normal and I’m used to it because my brother did the same thing.”

“You have a brother,” he asked. 

“Yes, his name is Sam. He’s four years younger than me but he’s a good kid,” I said, “What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“I have four older brothers named Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel,” he told me, “Don’t tell anyone but Gabriel is my favorite.”

“I won’t tell,” I promised. 

“Good,” he yawned, “So, what are we going to do?”

“We can talk,” I offered and once he nodded I continued, “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a stupid bartender,” he sighed. 

“Well what do you want to do,” I asked. 

“I’ve always wanted to own a restaurant or be a chef. I love cooking,” he answered. 

“I bet you’re a great cook,” I smiled. 

“Yes,” he grinned, “Come over sometime and I can show you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I said. 

“How long do you think this storm is going to last,” he asked. 

“Probably through the night,” I shrugged, “Are you hungry?”

Once I saw him nod I got up and led him to the kitchen to fix us up some food. 

“We can really only do sandwiches,” I said as I examined the fridge, “Not much else since we can’t use the power.”

“Okay,” he shrugged. 

He got the plates and silverware as I got the stuff out of the fridge and onto the counter. I don’t know but something about this just seemed so natural. I liked it. 

We both made our sandwiches and we continued talking as we ate. 

After we ate we somehow made our way back to the couch where we continued our conversation.

“So,” I began, “Are you seeing anybody?”

“No,” he said, “I was in a relationship for 5 years with my ex-boyfriend Max but it turns out he was cheating on me for 4 years and I just found out last month.”

“Oh, Cas. I’m so sorry,” I said. 

“It’s okay,” he shrugged, “What about you?”

“Nope,” I answered, “I’m not seeing anybody. I broke up with my boyfriend about a year or so ago so it’s been a while.”

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever before Cas starting moving closer to me. I was about to say something before he took my head in his hands and kissed me. 

“Cas,” I whispered once he pulled away. 

“Come on Dean. We both know we’ve had our eyes on one another since we’ve met,” he said before leaning in again. 

I threw him onto the couch before straddling his hips and leaning in. We kept kissing and running our hands all over one another before we started to take our clothes off. 

“Oh, I ’ve been waiting for this,” he moaned. 

“I have too,” I agreed. 

 

I woke up the next day with Cas’ head on my chest. I rubbed his back to help wake him up, “Cas. Cas, wake up,” I said. 

“Mmmm,” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, “Morning Dean.”

“Morning Cas,” I responded as I kissed his forehead, “Want to get out of here?”

Once he nodded I told him that we should go home and freshen up then meet at the new house I was going to show him in an hour. So, we left our respectful ways to get ready to see each other in an hour. 

I kicked Sam out so I clean my house for Cas then I waited for him to come. 

“Hey Cas,” I said from the doorway as he started to walk up. 

“Hello Dean,” he responded as he stepped in, “Wow. This is amazing.”

I went on to show him the house and he was amazed by everything. He loved it. 

“So,” he asked, “Has there been an offer on it yet? How much are they asking?”

“There hasn’t been an offer because it’s free,” I explained. 

“I’m sorry,” he asked.

“It’s free,” I repeated. 

“No it isn’t,” he laughed, “Come on, what’s the price?”

I took his hands in mine and said, “It is free Cas. It’s free because it’s mine. It’s available only if you want it. I’m not forcing you into anything.”

“Yes,” he cried as he hugged me, “Absolutely!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rushed from school (getting out this week). I might go back and fix it once we get back but I don't know. Leave a comment/suggestion if you want! Thanks for reading!


End file.
